El Infierno de Draco
by Caribelleih
Summary: ¿Quieren ver a Draco Malfoy sufrir? Métanlo en una casa llena de Gryffindor para la cena. SLASH. H/D.


**Título**: El Infierno de Draco.

**Rating**: R.

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Número de palabras**: 3.601.

**Warnings**: DH Spoilers, pero ignora el epílogo. Manoseo y celos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados. Estoy escribiendo esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: ¿Quieren ver a Draco Malfoy sufrir? Métanlo en una casa llena de Gryffindor para la cena.

**Nota de la Autora**: Es un one-shot corto que quería hacer desde hace algún tiempo. Me divertí escribiéndolo, y espero que ustedes se diviertan leyéndolo.

**El Infierno de Draco.**

Tal vez Draco estaba realmente en el infierno.

Tenía que ser, tanto sufrimiento no se podía encontrar en todos lados, tenía que venir de un lugar como el infierno, el cual estaba hecho específicamente para hacer sufrir a los que habitaban en él por toda la eternidad; hacerles soportar horrores y torturas, calentarlos en los fuegos de la humillación y la desdicha… Por otro lado, no pensaba que Satán lo odiara. Había sido un buen Slytherin: chantajeando a la gente, sobornándola, humillándola, doblegándola, usándola y haciéndolas sentir menos. Eso era todo un trabajo del Diablo.

Así que a Satán debía gustarle, y seguro tenía un lugar especial en el infierno sólo para él, donde podría seguir acechando a las pobres almas pecadoras. En conclusión; no estaba en el infierno.

Sin embargo, eso no le decía nada tampoco.

Se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa situación mientras deslizaba su mirada por la mesa y evitaba (con todas sus fuerzas. _Vamos Draco, sé que puedes_) no hacer una mueca desdeñosa… Oh, claro. Había insultado a la chica Weasley… No recordaba realmente haberlo hecho, sólo le había indicado, y con bastante más tacto de lo que pretendía, que con el cabello rojo que tenía, el rosado no le combinaba, y que debería hacer algo con ese corte, porque pareciera que le hubiera caído un gato en la cabeza que la odiara.

No lo habían tomado de muy buen modo, tal vez porque era su cumpleaños y porque esa camisa se la había regalado su novio. Pero Draco no lo podría haber sabido, ¿cierto? No era por completo su culpa, alguien debería decirle al hombre cómo hacer que su mujer se viera presentable, porque ya se imaginaba los regalos de aniversario, considerando que ese era el de su cumpleaños…

Los aullidos de risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. El ruido era muy insoportable y hacía que le dieran ganas de cubrirse los oídos de una forma nada Malfoy… Con un suspiro reprimió esa sensación, era exasperante.

No entendía por qué tenían que ser tan ruidosos, no deberían levantar de esa manera la voz, con una risa tranquila se lograba el mismo efecto si la sabías usar… ¿Pero desde cuando los Gryffindors se destacaban por su sutileza? Antes los elfos domésticos se revelarían… Aunque considerando los movimientos que estaba haciendo Granger para que eso sucediese, tal vez no era una muy buena la metáfora.

Otro estallido de esas carcajadas hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

Se lamió los labios y recogió el tenedor de nuevo (lo había soltado con las primeras risotadas) y luego de recoger un sospechoso pedazo de cordero, masticó un poco de su cena. No podía decirse que era algo sofisticado la forma en la que estaba cocinado, ni siquiera tenía clase, pero al menos no tenía tan mal sabor. Lo que era sorprendente, razonando que la comadreja y Granger eran los que habían cocinado… Sólo de pensarlo hizo que se estremeciera de nuevo… Mejor no saber cómo habían preparado la comida, con sólo pensarlo hacía que su estomago temblara muy raro y oleadas de nauseas lo bombardearan.

Regresando a su línea de pensamiento anterior, ahora que la mesa estaba más o menos callada mientras todos comían (debería ser ilegal la forma en la que Longbottom masticaba la carne, como si estuviera intentando torturar al pobre cordero), se daba cuenta por qué lo habían convencido de venir. Era un castigo, lo sabía… No le había agradado nada que se metiera con la hembra Weasley. Y esta era su manera de vengarse, sabiendo lo que odiaba estar con sus amigos.

Debía concederle crédito. Era un muy buen castigo, estaba personalizado especialmente para él. Hacía que todos los instintos Slytherin saltaran y quisiera soltarle a todos todo lo que pensaba... Y si alguien lo interrumpía, lanzarle un buen hechizo negro que hacía tiempo que no usaba.

¿Quieren ver a Draco Malfoy sufrir? Métanlo en una casa llena de Gryffindors para la cena.

Estaba seguro que Thomas tenía algo entre los dientes… Eww… Ahora se le había quitado el apetito. Realmente eso era una tortura… ¿Por qué no le arrancaban los ojos de 

una vez? Era menos sufrimiento… Cada vez que escuchaba al gemelo que quedaba, y que tenía al lado, masticar, sentía unas terribles ganas de embutirse el tenedor en los oídos.

Ni siquiera él se merecía eso.

Abrió la boca, necesitaba decirle al gemelo Weasley que cerrara el hocico cuando mordiera, no soportaba un segundo más el sonido de sus dientes desollando la desdichada carne, además, tenía mal agarrado el tenedor y

Pero una mano en su rodilla (la misma mano que había estado toda la cena en su rodilla evitando momentos como los del cumpleaños de la pelirroja), hizo que se detuviera cuando apretó un poco.

Draco gruñó. De una forma nada Malfoy. Pero al menos lo hizo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo una persona lo escuchara.

Los ojos verdes se dirigieron a los suyos con chispas de humor antes de volver a desviarse a Granger.

Draco tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

¿Desde cuándo Harry era tan Slytherin? No sabía que había aprendido de él las horribles formas de mortificar a alguien. Él debería saber mejor que nadie que no soportaba estar en lugares tan bulliciosos, menos cuando cenaba, menos con Gryffindors. Y ninguno de ellos tenía una pizca de gracia mientras comía…

Y había estado pendiente de la forma en la que lo estaba viendo Finnigan, como si fuera un cerdo con dos cabezas. Casi le soltaba que qué miraba, ¿o es que nunca había visto a una persona comer con educación?

Claro que con eso sólo ganaría otra cena, y eso llevaría a tener que estar de nuevo con ellos, escuchándolos, viéndolos… Y eso lo llevaría al mismo predicamento en el que estaba. Realmente preferiría que esa fuera la última cena.

Apretó la muñeca de Harry quien aún sostenía su rodilla. Era una indicación que lo odiaba, y que quería largarse inmediatamente de allí porque se oponía a pasar un minuto más con perros disfrazados de personas comiendo en una mesa.

Por supuesto que Potter sólo lo miró de nuevo con una risita, apretándole de nuevo la rodilla y dirigiéndose a ignorarlo… _de nuevo_.

Se preguntaba si, si se reía como todos ellos, Harry lo miraría por más de dos segundos. Odiaba no tener su atención, después de todo, había luchado mucho para conseguirla por completo.

Con la otra mano recogió suavemente la copa de vino que habían servido y la dirigió a sus labios, bebiendo un poco mientras escaneaba la habitación. Se preguntaba a quién tenía que atacar para poder hacer que lo echaran… Tal vez Harry se molestaría con él, pero eso no era algo que una buena noche de sexo no pudiera solucionar. Tal vez tendría que rogar más que de costumbre, y permitirle que lo amarrase… Podía hacer eso. No era como si nunca

De repente la mano en su rodilla comenzó a subir hasta su muslo y eso casi logró que saltara en la silla. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Harry, pero él lo seguía ignorando, y antes que le diera tiempo de preguntarle qué coños hacía, alguien le dirigió la palabra.

—Así que… Malfoy —dijo la voz de Finnigan a través de la mesa. Draco deslizó sus ojos hasta él y arqueó una ceja… Cuando no recibió respuesta (realmente, ¿cuán idiotas podrían ser los Gryffindors?), preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué comes de esa forma? —preguntó el hombre, apoyándose por completo en la silla. Ahora la mesa estaba en silencio escuchándolo. _Maravilloso_.

—¿De qué forma, Finnigan? —preguntó apretando la mandíbula. _¿Te refieres a que me alimento como una persona en vez de como un cerdo?_, pensó irritado, pero se guardó el comentario. _Todo lo que hago por ti, Potter._

—Ya sabes… —dijo gesticulando con una mano su cuerpo, como si eso respondiera la pregunta de Draco—. Perfectamente, masticando cada bocado muchas veces, bebiendo el vino de sorbitos, cortando la carne de esa manera… Como si estuvieras en una cena lujosa.

No sabía si le hacía más gracia que Finnigan le hubiera estado prestando tanta atención mientras comía, o la forma en la que la mano de Harry había apretado su muslo. La diversión se fue cuando la mano comenzó a moverse de nuevo, haciendo que se atragantara un poco con el aire.

En esos momentos realmente quería golpear a Harry Jodido Potter.

—¿Por qué, Finnigan? —dijo Draco aún así, sonriendo un tanto malicioso y apretando de nuevo la mano de Harry por debajo de la mesa—. No sabía que me prestabas tanta atención, me siento halagado —susurró, y vio como Finnigan se sonrojaba, desviando la vista a Harry, quien sólo siguió comiendo ignorando a todos… Aunque su mano apretó más fuerte su muslo, tanto que casi lo lastimaba. La sonrisa de Draco sólo se extendió más.

_Jódete Potter. Yo también me pienso divertir. _

—No es por eso, Malfoy… —se apresuró a corregir Seamus, gesticulando con las manos y mirando de nuevo a Harry. Estaba nervioso. _Adorable_—. Me refería a…

—Sé a lo que te referías, Finnigan. Puedes dejar de balbucear —suspiró Draco mirándolo fijamente y soltando la muñeca de Harry para tomar otro sorbo de vino y dejando que el silencio se expandiera por la habitación. Casi podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, todos esperaban que dijera algo desagradable… Los Gryffindors podían ser tan predecibles que hasta era encantador—. No sabía que necesitaba una razón para comer con educación, Seamus —dijo su nombre lentamente, sonriendo de nuevo.

—No, no es que lo necesites… —comenzó de nuevo Finnigan. Draco ya sabía que venía otra pregunta… O hubiera venido, si Harry no lo hubiese interrumpido.

—No puede evitar comer así, Seamus. Déjalo —dijo mirándolo fijamente, para luego cambiar el tema de conversación completamente. Todos volvieron a relajarse y siguieron comiendo, ignorando lo que había pasado…

Harry tenía ese efecto en las personas… Y casi podía engañar a Draco de que estaba de nuevo en ese estado agradable que todos los Gryffindors parecían tener cuando estaban en grupo, si no fuese porque lo conocía bien… Y porque la mano en su pierna parecía querer hacer huecos en su muslo.

Se rió un poquito sin poder evitarlo. Harry era tan celoso.

Tal vez podría coquetear con alguien, pero no creía que funcionara. No sólo él conocía al monstruo en el pecho de Harry, todos en la mesa también lo habían presenciado alguna vez, y sabían (estaban completamente seguros, en realidad), que nunca debían coquetear con Draco… No si querían seguir sin cicatrices.

Era especialmente divertido coquetear con alguien más cuando estaba Harry presente… Por lo general significaba una noche de sexo salvaje y sin ataduras. Donde Harry lo abrazaba posesivamente, lo besaba hasta dejarlo sin respiración y en un estado algo vergonzoso, y lo follaba marcándolo, dándole a entender que era suyo y de nadie más, y que no permitiría que lo olvidara.

Comenzó a sentir calor con sus pensamientos, y que ahora la mano de Potter comenzara a masajearlo no ayudaba en nada. Su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar y tenía unas terribles ganas de inclinarse hacía Harry y pedirle que hiciera algo al respecto… Tal vez acompañaría esa sugerencia con una lamida de sus labios y una mirada llena de deseo y necesidad

Se atascó con su respiración cuando la mano comenzó a subir más.

Oh, esa era otra parte del plan macabro de Harry Potter. Lo llevaba a una cena con sus compañeros Gryffindor, lo obligaba a comer comida de dudosa procedencia, lo hacía escuchar sus risas y observaciones, dándole ganas de querer suicidarse, y encima de todo eso, lo acariciaba para dejarlo excitado y necesitado.

_Bien Potter, creo que has olvidado algo muy importante en todo esto. Soy un Slytherin, y no voy a permitir que ganes._

Así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad, contó hasta diez lentamente y pensó en algo horrible y asqueroso para que su excitación bajase (_¡Umbridge en bikini! Eww_). Y cuando lo logró y Harry lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, él sólo sonrió con su sonrisa más dulce.

_Tonto Harry. Soy Draco Malfoy y Slytherin por alguna razón._

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y se oscurecieron un poco. Draco sabía lo que significaba, significaba que había comenzado el juego y que los dos iban a hacer todo lo posible para ganar.

La sonrisa se extendió un poco más. Al menos la cena ya no iba a ser tan aburrida, escuchar las estupideces que todos ellos decían (los únicos comentarios realmente inteligentes los hacía Granger, y no era como si lo fuera a decir en voz alta), verlos actuar como una gran familia calurosa y simplemente estar con ellos hacía que se tensara y que su cerebro se cerrara por completo, logrando que sólo escuchara sus pensamientos, algunas cosas que decía Harry y sólo a los demás cuando las preguntas o comentarios iban dirigidos directamente hacía él. Sabía que no era una acción muy inteligente, nunca debería bajar la guardia de esa manera, pero escucharlos hacía que quisiera cortarse las venas con el cuchillo con el que comía.

La mano de Harry comenzó de nuevo su viaje, metiéndose por debajo de su rodilla, donde sus dedos se extendieron por completo, y luego comenzó a deslizarse hasta arriba, acariciando su muslo interno. Draco separó los labios un poco, exhalando y cerrando los ojos momentáneamente… Merlín, no era sólo la mano la que lo estaba calentando, era el hecho de que sabía de _quién_ era esa mano.

Se mordió un poco el labio, esta vez pensando en Longbottom follándose a la Comadreja. Soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo, sólo de pensarlo le daba tanta gracia que volvía a sentirse de nuevo él mismo. Tal vez debería distraerse con algo más, pero era un tanto difícil cuando la mano de Potter seguía marcando formas invisibles en su pierna.

Casi soltó un grito ahogado cuando los dedos se cerraron en su entrepierna, masajeando. Las ganas de acercarse a Harry eran aún más grandes, pero sólo de pensar en la vergüenza que esa acción traería servía para alejar esa línea de pensamiento y comenzar a concentrarse en algo más.

Que Harry se girara hacía él y lo mirara con esos ojos verdes llenos de deseo no lo ayudó en nada… Menos cuando se inclinó un poco y le respiró en el oído. Sabía que para cualquier persona en la mesa sólo pareciera que Harry le estuviera diciendo algo. Pero para Draco, que sentía su lengua jugar con su oreja, o su respiración extendiéndose por su piel, era mucho más.

Aún así utilizó todo su poder de voluntad para dejar su rostro sin expresiones, así que cuando Harry se volteó de nuevo hacía Hermione, pudo permitirse suspirar un poco y bajar ligeramente la cabeza. Sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas y sus piernas y manos temblaban un poco. Eran dos de las cosas que más destacaban en su debilidad cuando se excitaba, y Harry lo sabía.

Se preguntó por un breve momento si era realmente importante mantener su orgullo. Luego se abofeteó mentalmente por ese estúpido pensamiento.

_Estúpido Potter._

Cuando sintió que el cierre de su pantalón comenzaba a bajar, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeñísimo gemido, y giró la cabeza hasta Harry para fulminarlo con la mirada, o al menos intentarlo, porque la sonrisa de diversión con la que fue respondida su mirada asesina le demostraba que no era tan asesina después de todo. Sabía que si estuviera en condiciones esa mirada podría haberle hecho hacerse pis en sus pantalones y

Oh, Merlín… Ahora Harry lo tocaba por sobre la ropa interior, y Draco sabía, no, no sólo sabía; estaba completamente seguro, que si seguía tocándolo así, o lo tocaba aún más, no iba a poder aguantarse mucho e iba a ser algo bastante denigrante, como jadear o gemir, o peor: rogar.

Agarró la mano de Harry y la apretó, intentando hacer que lo soltara, pero Harry lo ignoró y siguió tocándolo como sabía que a Draco le gustaba que lo tocaran. Draco sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y el sudor comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, y, por lo caliente que se sentía sus mejillas, sabía que ya debía estar sonrojado.

Tragó duro y respiró profundamente. No podía, la mano de Harry lo tocaba más y más y lo masajeaba y jugaba con él…, y ya se encontraba completamente duro. Se lamió los labios suavemente. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero qué podía hacer. El maldito juego ya le importaba una mierda, y lo único que quería era ser follado duramente… _ahora_.

Sin poder soportarlo, bajó más la cabeza, respirando por la boca y apretando los ojos. Era mejor olvidar dónde estaba, pero no era mejor, porque sentía más los dedos de Harry jugando con su miembro y sabía que no iba a soportarlo. No podía, no podía, no _podía_…

Y justo en ese momento, Harry lo soltó.

Se atragantó un gemido de frustración. ¿Por qué comenzaba si no iba a terminar? Era una venganza muy cruel la que estaba haciendo Harry. Pero podía sentir su piel caliente, su cuerpo pulsaba estimulado. ¿Por qué Harry había hecho eso? Sabía que en ese estado Draco perdía su gran juicio. Así que, demostrando ese punto:

Se inclinó hacía él.

—Harry —jadeó en su oído, hablando tan bajito que no creía que nadie lo estaba escuchando. Lamió su oreja suavemente—. Por favor…

Sabía muy bien que había pedido por favor para que se lo llevara de allí y lo jodiera concienzudamente. Se sentía tan excitado que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por un beso de Harry, o una caricia, o más de sus manos o de su piel, o lo que fuera. Necesitaba a Harry, y lo necesitaba ahora.

—Harry —gimió de nuevo.

Antes de darse cuenta qué pasaba, Harry se había levantado de la mesa y lo había agarrado por el brazo. Escuchó cómo decía algo, pero realmente no se había obligado a escucharlo, no cuando Harry lo estaba pegando a sí y Draco sentía su cuerpo sólido y tibio y recordaba cómo habían follado esa misma mañana y Y de repente se sintió arrastrado fuera de la habitación, siendo acorralado en otra.

Sólo le dio tiempo de ver cómo Harry cerraba la puerta del baño antes de ser besado tan posesiva, fuerte y profundamente que Draco se sintió separado y vuelto a unir en ese beso. Sus brazos, sin su consentimiento, se cerraron en el cuello de Harry y sus manos recogieron su cabello para acariciarlo mientras se besuqueaba con su novio.

La lengua de Harry quería marcarlo, a juzgar por la forma que se movía en su boca, buscando, acariciando, lamiendo. Draco sintió sus labios ser mordidos por los dientes de Harry, y las manos de él recorrieron toda su espalda, metiéndose por debajo de la camiseta que Harry le había obligado a usar para esa cena. Cuando las manos de Harry tocaron su piel, gimió aún más en el beso.

—Harry —gimoteó cuando fue empujado contra el lavamanos. Harry lo levantó y lo sentó sobre el granito que lo rodeaba, y sus manos acariciaron su pecho, pellizcando sus tetillas. Draco arqueó la espalda, y Harry acalló sus gemidos con sus labios.

Draco podía sentir el sabor del vino y el de la comida en el beso, podía sentir la piel de las manos de Harry en su espalda, acariciando, podía sentir su pecho contra el de él, y podía sentir como era aplastado contra el vidrio. Sintió cómo Harry abría sus piernas y se posicionaba entre ellas.

Cuando la mano de Harry comenzó a acariciar su miembro, Draco sabía que no iba a durar mucho, y cuando la otra separó sus nalgas por sobre el pantalón, sabía que no iba a durar nada. Gimió más fuertemente, sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez que sentía que podía explotar. Quería tener a Harry con él, _dentro_ de él, besándolo, acariciándolo, devorándolo, amándolo…

Luego recordó dónde estaba y separó a Harry (y su grandiosa boca) de sí con un empujón.

—No voy a follar en el cuarto de baño de Weasley, Potter —dijo amenazadoramente, o lo más amenazadoramente que se puede ser dada las circunstancias. Su pecho bajaba y subía por su respiración entrecortada, y sentía la piel hirviendo. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse a Harry y dejarlo hacer todo lo que quisiera.

—Draco —comenzó Harry acercándose de nuevo a él, pero Draco puso sus manos para detenerlo.

—Es en serio, Harry. Ya me hiciste pasar demasiada vergüenza en esa estúpida cena como para nunca más poner un pie en esta casa. No voy a follar aquí. Si quieres hacerlo, entonces tendrás que aparecernos a _nuestro_ hogar.

Su voz sonó tan determinada como quería que saliera, y eso lo satisfizo. No iba a estar un minuto más bajo ese techo si podía evitarlo.

Harry lo miró un momento, y luego desvió sus ojos a la puerta. Luego de nuevo a él.

—Al diablo la cena —dijo antes de abrazar a Draco, demostrándole que sus brazos no habrían podido detenerlo ni aunque hubiera querido—. Puedo disculparme después.

Y con eso, los apareció a los dos.

* * *

Luego, esa noche, mientras era abrazado por Harry y recibía pequeños besos en la piel de su cuello y debajo de su oreja, Draco pensó que tal vez, sólo _tal vez_, no era tan malo ir a una de esas cenas.

Sólo se iba a asegurar que en un futuro él iba a ser el que se divirtiera.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
